


Checkmate Catsanova

by PinkSapphireAngel



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien The Womanizer, Aged-Up Character(s), Chat Noir is no angel ;), Chloè redemption, F/M, Gabriel Agreste Is Not Hawk Moth, Mari is not a fashion designer in this fic, Mrs. Agreste is alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:44:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9610010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkSapphireAngel/pseuds/PinkSapphireAngel
Summary: Adrien Agreste was the ultimate bad boy and heartthrob. He was very rich, successful, famous, clever, handsome and knew all the tricks to get girls to fall in love with him and into his bed. But, will his tricks be enough to win the heart of the woman who stole his?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AND HALF OF THE STORY PLOT DO NOT BELONG TO ME!!!
> 
> THEY BELONG TO THOMAS ASTRUC ONLY!

 

 

 

**_ DISCLAIMER: _ **

THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AND HALF OF THE STORY PLOT DO NOT BELONG TO ME!!!

THEY BELONG TO THOMAS ASTRUC ONLY!

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

It was a bright and beautiful morning in the City of Love, Paris, France. The spring breeze was very much a welcome change after the icy cold winds that had beaten down on the city and its' citizens during the long winter nights.

The weather was nice and warm - and besides the shining sun, there was nothing else decorating the beautiful vast blue ocean that was the sky.

The Parisians were going out and about. After all, who wouldn't go out and relax on day as beautiful as this, without a single akuma in sight.

Everyone was enjoying themselves with their friends, families and loved ones, taking full advantage of the perfect sunny day.

The young (and old) couples were in love and weren't afraid of showing that love in public, in a decent manner (well, at least some of them were).

The adults chatted about one thing or another, while their children were playing and running around being silly and free, smiling and laughing in chorus with the little birds' songs and the pigeons' cooing in the playgrounds and parks.

The flora of Paris was in full bloom; finally after the long winter sleep they had been in previously. 

The aroma of the flowers and plants mixed with the delicious smell of sweets and bread creating a unique smell, that many refer to as the Fragrance of France.

They day had such great promise of fun, excitement and pleasure, even if it was just a normal pleasent day. Although, unfortunately for some people the beautiful day was anything but pleasent. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

In the Agreste mansion, the family was sitting at the dinning room table eating their breakfast.

At the head of the long and large white table sat, Gabriel Agreste, the infamous fashion designer and icon, known across the whole globe.

He was currently reading the recently delivered newspapers, while his lovely wife was pouring him some hot black coffee, before she took her seat once more by his left side.

He didn't pay her much attention at the moment, because of the scandalous article he was reading.

His icy blue eyes glared at the newspapers in his hands as if willing them to burst into flames and disappear for good.

His wife noticing his barely concealed rage and fury, placed her soft dainty hand into his larger one and squeezed it gently, hoping to calm him down a bit and to silently tell him that she would be by his side through this entire mess, as always.

When Gabriel lowered the newspapers on the table, a pair of ash grey eyes glanced at the article Gabriel had just read through, and the owner of the said grey eyes had to resist the urge to snort outloud at the big bolded headline of the tabloid newspaper.

It's almost a habit, really. After all, it wasn't the first time he had to resist the urge to snort and/or sneer at gossip articles and magazines of the like.

Of course, why had he even hoped to see something else for a change? Especially, when the media enjoyed to poke and prod around in his family's business and affairs.

The man, who was mentally cursing every single tabloid in the world, was none other than Félix Agreste, Gabriel's oldest son and second-in-comand of the family corporation the said man had been building for so many years.

The twenty-seven-year old was his father's living image in  _almost_  every way, which was mostly seen personality wise.

His golden blond hair and kind heart were definitely inherited from his mother's gene pool and side of the family. He was tall, muscular and clever just like his father (all Agreste men were either very tall, very muscular or both).

Félix and his younger brother were one of the lucky ones who inherited both of those traits from their father's side of the family. 

That's why most of his relatives either become singers, models, actors or all of the forementioned. Gabriel was one of the few, who decided to become a businessman and stay out of the spotlight. Félix, too, turned away from the usual careers his relatives decide upon. So, it wasn't much of a surprise he turned towards the world of fashion. Surprisingly, he was very good at running the business too.

Some even used to call him 'Gabriel Junior', because of the traits he took after the calculative and prideful man.

The only thing that differentiates him from his stern father, was his forgiving nature he tries not to show too much.

Félix was always the first one to scold his younger brother for his frivalous behavior and player-like lifestyle, but he was also the first one to give him another chance as well. And defend him from their father, if possible.

Félix hoped that one day his little brother would just grow up and finally mature, maybe even act like his own age.

He was  _twenty-five-years old_! How long does he plan to behave like he was a God given gift to the opposite gender? Until he's sixty like their uncle?

'Mon Dieu,  _ **I hope not**_. If that ever happened, I  _don't even want to_ **think  **what father would do to him in return. I doubt that I would be able to save him from father's wrath then.' He thought.

Because that would have been the final nail in the coffin of their father's patience and  _ **tolerance**_. And their father wasn't exactly known for those two virtues (quite the opposite, actually).

It was a miracle in itself, that Gabriel let him slide after the last scandal (*his wife's doing *hint hint).

It was no secret to anyone that Gabriel Agreste disliked his older brother because of his womanizing ways, and he  _ **HATED**_  the fact that  _ **his own son**_ turned out to be just like his stupid brother.

No one could imagine how bitter and furious the head of the family was, when his second son showed similar tendencies towards the fairer gender his own brother  **still** has. Never before had Gabriel wanted to strangle someone in his entire life than then at that time.

And now Félix wondered if  _this_  would be the straw that broke the cammel's back.

And seeing how this month, his little brother had indulged in sating quite a lot of his seemingly unsatable sexual appetite when he meets some random woman on the street, and their father was getting closer and closer to snapping his brother's neck with each of his little flavours................then yes, this was probably the last straw. If his glare was any indication of that, then nothing was.

If he was with them at the breakfast table right now, Félix had no doubt in his mind that his father would have skinned him alive in front of everyone. Scandal or no scandal, Gabriel would have had no regrets whatsoever.

He sighed, shaking his head. He ought to have a word with his little brother when he came home. Before their father does.

Provided that he was even  _calm enough_  to even speak with him without wanting to kill him on the spot the very moment he has him in his sights.

He, too, was getting very tired of picking up after him and cleaning up his mess. His dear brother needed a very serious wake up call.

The thing that Félix didn't and couldn't understand was, why his brother was acting this way.

Their parents didn't spoil them  _ **too much.**_ Their parents were always present in their lives, no matter how much work they had to do during the day (and that's something, seeing how busy they were and how hard they worked), and no one had tortured them or harmed them in **_any_** single way ** _._**

And his brother certainly hadn't ever even  ** _been_  **through a hard break up or had ever been rejected by someone in the past. As far as he knew, that is.

'Maybe that's the problem.' He mused.

Before he could even dwell on it, a child-like hum reach his ears and Félix turned his head towards the source of the said sound.

There he saw the most precious sight he had ever seen. His youngest brother and everyone's pride and joy.

Little Liam Agreste was eating his breakfast happily in his booster seat. He was kicking his little feet underneath the table which in turn made him bounce in his seat. 

His big chubby cheeks got even bigger as he ate his peanut butter and jelly sandwich. The five-year-old was probably the only one who was undisturbed by the thick tension that had enveloped the entire room. 

He smiled. He loved his little brother with everything he had and would always spoil him whenever he could. He and his younger brother both. In times like this, Félix wished that Liam would remain a child forever and never grow up.

Feeling someone's gaze upon him, Félix turned towards the person looking at him, meeting the familiar dark navy blue irises he adored.

Bridgette Agreste, his wonderful wife was looking at him and Liam with a look filled with so much love and warmth.

She always melted at the sight of her handsome husband looking at the little sweetheart with such love and joy. It made her wish for her own little bundle of happiness in the near future. She knew for certain that Félix would be an amazing father.

Their little staring 'match' was broken, when the sound of crippling paper penetrated through the stiff silence.

Everyone turned their eyes to the patriarch of the family. The cold fury that was filled every single pore on his face was as clear as day. No one dared to even breathe in fear that he would snap right then and there.

Gabriel stood up from his seat, the newspapers now nothing but a medium sized ball in his hands.

He turned his back to his family and walked over to the large panoramic window at the end of the dinning room.

He looked out the said window, not even appreciating the amazing view he had had of the city. He was far too busy trying to get a grip on his anger to care about such a trivial thing. He knew that his family was watching him carefully, worried that he might say or do something rash.

He growled quietly at the action. It wasn't him that they should be so worried about. His rebellious son, on the other hand, was.

Oh, when he got his hands on  _him!_

He will personally see to it that his son would never even feel the urge for a woman's touch again!

"Nathalie, could you take Liam upstairs to play, please?" The matriarch of the family asked her and her husband's assistant as the said woman walked into the room, knowing all too well that her husband wasn't going to speak about the problem if the little one was still present.

"Certainly, Madame." The tall bluenette woman with some red strands of hair said as she walked over to the youngest member of the Agreste family and picked him up from his seat, the little boy showed no resistance at all as his parents' assistant took him away from his family and lead the way upstairs towards his bedroom.

"What are we going to do now, Gabe?" The beautiful blonde woman turned to her husband, when Nathalie and Liam were no longer in the room.

"What we should have done from the very beginning, send him off to military school." The fashion designer said coldly as he turned back to face his family.

"I doubt that that would have helped, father. If anything, it would have only made things worse." Félix said.

He knew his brother all too well, and sending him off to military school was not going change him one bit.

They would just send him back home before the day even came to an end.

(Although, if Félix were to be completely honest with himself, if his own child acted the way his little brother was currently acting, he too would have sent him off to military school.)

He really _ **hoped**_ that his future children do not turn up like that. This was more than enough for him, thank you very much.

"Then what do you propose we do, Félix? Should we  _turn_ a blind eye to this again? Hope that he would for once, grow up and start acting the way that is age appropriate? Let him marry whatever low moral gold-digger or some pathetic prostitute and bring her here.  _ **Here**_ , where your mother lives, where  **Liam**  will grow up in and where  ** _your future children will be born in and grow up in as well!!!!!_** " Gabriel rounded his oldest son, all but hissing at him.

Gabriel's blood boiled at the mere thought of even sharing his home with some......some prostitute.

It was official, his own child was dead-set to send him to his early grave. Gabriel didn't even want to dwell on all the possible future scandals of that character. It would literally kill him. He has more than enough stress to deal with at work, he most certainly doesn't need this on top of everything else as well!

Félix sighed. He knew that this situation was partially his fault too. 

He had always been the first to jump to his little brother's defence whenever he did something like this. Always saying that it was just a passing phase, that it would all be over soon, that he would finally find the right girl and settle down.

Yes, he scolds him about his behavior when he went too far. But in the end, Félix would always forgive him and help him out in any way he could. He was  _ **still  **_his little brother, after all. He couldn't stay mad at him forever. No matter how hard he tried.

And so, he had half of the blame in this mess and his father **will**   **not ** let him forget it. 

"Have nothing to add, son? If I were in your shoes, I wouldn't have anything to add either. This time, we will do things my way." Gabriel said as he threw the newspapers in the fireplace and watched as the paper burned and turned to ash.

Oh, if only it would have been that easy to handle his son's escapades and scandals.

He took a deep breath as he then turned to his wife and said to her, "As soon as Adrien comes home, tell him that I wish to speak to him immediately." With that he walked out of the room and went up to his office in the upper foyer of his home in order to think and calm down.

'Well that could have went a lot better.' Félix thought sarcastically.

He shoke his head, already planning to speak with his brother about his behavior the minute he set foot in the house, before sending him off to their father. 

He might just get better results than his father, if he tries talking to his brother again. And this time,  _he_ might just listen to him, for once in his life.

His resolve only strenghtened at the sight of his mother's tears as his wife comforted her by gently whispering into her ear and wipping her tears away from her beautiful face.

 

* * *

_Meanwhile downtown...................._

 

"Ow come on, do you really have to go, baby? And, so soon? If you stay for a little while longer, I promise that I will  _ **totally**_  make it worth your time." A seductive voice stated proudly as the handsome blond man walked around the room picking up his clothing from the floor and putting them on.

She tried to gain his attention again, but she was ignored once more by the handsome male. Huffing, obviously not used to the fact that she was being ignored like that, the seductress decided to try a new approach.

As the man was buttoning up his long sleeved shirt, a pair of long slender arms wrapped themselves around his narrow waist.

The blond stopped with what he was doing to sigh. He  _ **really**_ needed to go and her pressing her breasts against his back was not helping him or his blood pressure at all. Especially, since he can fell her hardening nipples through his thin shirt.

Gently unwrapping her arms, he turned around and pressed a hard kiss onto her already kiss-bruised lips, swallowing up her moan of pleasure right up.

"Sorry gorgeous, but I have to go. But, you can stay for a little while longer if you'd like. And maybe, I'll see you some other time?" He said as he moved away from her to finish his task.

(And, to look for the remaining part of his clothing, since they had been thrown away carelessly last night during their heated action when they came into the hotel bedroom.)

The woman nodded dumbly, not fully being able to think properly from the  _wonderfully amazing_ kiss she had just received.

Knowing full well that she wasn't going to convince him to spend a few more hours in her embrace, she threw herself back on the still warm bed and cuddled with the pillows. 

As soon as he was done dressing himself up, the blond man turned around to pick up his cell phone and wallet, but was instead met with quite the sight.

The beautiful brunette, he had spent the night with, was laying down on her back in a very  _provocative_ pose.

Her long thin legs were bent at the knees with the white sheet wrapped around her hips and waist snuggly, while her upper body remained uncovered for his eyes to feast upon.

Her small, but supple breasts had numerous 'love marks', that he had left last night and not too long ago. Her caramel nipples hardened at the lower temperature in the classy hotel suite that it made him want to just give in and sink his teeth on those mounds once more and suck on those little buds until they soften up again in his hot, needy mouth.

Feeling someones eyes on her, the woman opened her dark chocolate eyes and met the gaze of the emerald orbs that were beginning to darken with lust once more. Something that she had already seen the previous evening and and early in the morning multiple times.

Smirking, thinking that he might have changed his mind after all, she petted the bed in an open invitation for him to come.

She giggled slightly at the doubtful look on his face.

 _'As if he needs to even think it over_.' She petted a little more harshly, now really wanting him to just get over there and to take her again.

Just the thought of him fucking her again, almost made her cum on the spot. She moaned quietly, as she felt the very familiar wetness forming between her rosy folds.

The blond restrained himself from jumping in bed with the American supermodel. He really needed to get going. He couldn't afford being late this time.

So with a control, he didn't know he even had (he was a healthy man after all and he had hormones too), he picked up his remaining items, including the black bag in the trash can near the bed and left the room without even looking back at the woman.

The brunette pouted at the lost chance of another round in bed with the handsome male.

She sighed, throwing herself in bed once more. Drawing the sheets around her naked form, the woman thought whether or not she would even have him in her bed again at all.

 _'Probably not. If all the rumors I heard about him are true.'_ She thought as sleep began to creep up on her. After the night  _and_ morning she had had, she could use some sleep before leaving the hotel. But she couldn't sleep too long, she had a plane to catch around two.

And the only things that she would take back home with her, would be the memories of the night prior and the early morning she had spent with the blonde man.

 _'The French really are generous lovers.'_ That was her final thought as her eyelids closed and Morpheus' sleep spell overtook her at last.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Walking into the golden elevator, he pressed the button that would take him to the ground floor.

On his way down, he felt his cell phone vibrate from within his coat's inner pocket. Looking at the bright screen, he smiled as he saw the caller ID. Swipping his index finger across the screen, he answered the call.

"Hey man! What's up?" He said.

 _"Hey dude! Where are you? I've been calling you all morning."_ The voice from the other line asked.

"I'm leaving the hotel." The blond said as he checked his reflection in the mirrors around him. He didn't want to look like a sloth, after all. He had a image to keep up.

He wasn't one of the world's hottest man and Paris' number 1 supermodel for nothing.

 _"Please, tell me that you didn't forget that you were supposed to meet up with us at the diner downtown."_ The other man pleaded.

The blond chuckled when his friend's voice reached him.

"No, I didn't forget Nino. Where are you right now?" He asked turning back to the doors of the elevator.

 _"I'm at Alya's. We're waiting for Chloé and Lila to show up."_ The man, Nino, said.

"Well, why don't I just come around to pick you all up? I just need to drop by my apartment to shower and change. I'll be there soon." He said.

_"Ok, man. We'll wait for you here. Give me a call when you're near."_

_"_ I will." The blond said as he made his way to the receiptionist desk to pay his bill.

_"Ok, dude. And please, don't be late, this time. Trust me, you don't want a hell bent Alya come after you. Especially, today!" _

The man chuckled at his friend as he handed his gold master card, winked at the woman behind it flirtatiously and resisted the urge to grin at the sight of her blush on her pale cheeks.

"I won't. Do you guys have that little faith in me?" He asked teasingly. His friends always had a huge tendancy to blow things out of proportion.

Alya and Chloé especially. There was no one in the world, who can be both overdramatic (he still refuses to believe that  _he_ , too, is overdramatic just like them) and bossy at the same time. They must have been twin sisters or something in their past lives.

 _"Dude, have you even seen yourself? If a hot chick even glances your way, you turn into this lust-craving beast. Sorry for feeling a little apprehensive about your behavior, dude."_ Nino retorted.

"Hey now, I'm not that bad! I have control. If I didn't, then you would have heard something you would have never wanted to hear in your entire life. Especially, if I gave into my needs awhile ago." He said as we walked out of the hotel and towards the parking lot. 

_"TMI, DUDE!!! And seriously, dude, I'm not even awake enough to have this conversation with you again. So, I'll see you soon, ok?" _

"Ok. I'll see you soon. Later, man." With those words he ended the conversation and locked his phone.

As soon as the valet saw the blond man, he ran to get his car. The slick black Ferrari (hehe) seemed to gleam even in total darkness. Starting it up, he drove it to its' owner.

The blond man smiled and gave the older male a few euros. As soon as he got in his car, he strapped himself in and placed the black bag on the seat next to his.

Turning the engine back on, he drove out the hotel's parking lot and drove down the street, soon stopping when the light turned red. Using that time, he reached over and unlocked the glove compartment.

As soon as he did, a small black creature flew right out of it.

"Well, it sure took you long enough, Romeo. If you hadn't came when you did, I would've gotten out on my own." The creature said.

"Good morning to you too, Plagg." He said.

Plagg was a small black cat. If one would take a closer look at him, they would have thought that Plagg was nothing but a cute little kitten (provided that he kept his mouth shut long enough, that is). 

He had green sclerae, black slanted eyes like every cat, long black whiskers and a long tail.

The only thing that made Plagg a bit special, was the fact that Plagg was a kwami. A god, better yet. The god of destruction and bad luck.

Plagg was the reason he can transform into Chat Noir, the cat-themed superhero of Paris.

Plagg was also known as the biggest pain in the ass the young man had ever met in his entire life. And being a model, he had met a lot of pains throughout his career. But, it was just better left unsaid. No one in their right mind, would've ever wanted to deal with the tiny cat-like god's bitch fit.

"Where's the cheese, Adrien? Unlike you, some of us need food to satisfy ourselves." He said impatiently as always.

"Plagg, I'm driving here. You know where it is. Just fly over and get it." The blond man, Adrien, said.

Plagg needn't to be told twice as he flew to the back seat and opened the secret compartment that was filled to the brim with his precious Camembert cheese.

Adrien smiled at the little grumpy god. He looked so happy when he ate his cheese. So peaceful and without a care in the world. But then he noticed that something, or rather  _someone,_ was missing from this picture.

"Hey Plagg, where's Tikki?" He asked, starting the car's engine again as the light turned yellow.

"She's still in the glove compartment." Plagg answered shortly so that he could go back to eating his food.

"Oh, is she still sleeping?" Adrien asked curiously. Usually, Tikki was always the first one to wake up out of the two.

"Oh, she's awake. She's just really mad at you." He said simply.

"Mad at me? Why?" Adrien asked as he raised a blond eyebrow at that.

"Why don't you ask her yourself, kid?" Plagg said, his tone of voice clearly stating that he doesn't want to talk to him at the moment. He was far too busy eating his precious cheese to care about his sappy drama.

Adrien didn't have the time to retort back, because the light turned green and he would rather avoid getting honked at.

About thirty minutes later, Adrien parked his car in his building's parking lot. Plagg flew into his coat and was soon followed by a small hot pink blur.

Adrien sighed. She must be really upset with him, if she didn't even want to greet him. Picking up the black bag, he got out of his car and lock it. When he entered his penthouse suite, the two blurs got out of his coat.

Plagg flew over to the TV set, turning some random TV show on. While on the other hand, the hot pink blur flew over to the cookie jar in the kitchen.

Adrien threw the black trash bag into the fireplace and watched as the evidence from his sexual escapade with the American supermodel, he couldn't even remember the name of, burn inside the golden yellow and red flames until there was nothing left.

He got up when the bag and its' contents burned. Maybe he was a tad bit paranoid for burning all the used condoms, but with how crazy some women were these days, he rather not take chances. 

And since his bad luck more often then not won over his good luck...well, it was always better to be save then sorry as they say. He had seen far too many men getting themselves wrapped up inside these kinds of traps. Married or not.

Adrien walked over to his house phone and deleted all the messages from random women, he didn't even remember giving his number to (pretty certain that he hadn't even given it to anyone, safe for Nino and his family), from the answering machine and saw that his brother had left him a message on it as well.

He didn't even need to hear it to know what the message was about. So, he deleted that one too, opting to send Félix a text message after he met up with his friends. But before that, Adrien walked over to his other kwami, Tikki.

Tikki was Plagg's companion and soulmate. They were always together, and they always worked together as a team.

Tikki, much like Plagg, was a kwami. Only, she looked like a little ladybug and was far more cute, kind and understanding than the grumpy black cat.

Tikki was the goddess of creation and good luck. And the only one, that complements Plagg in every way (hence the whole soulmate ordeal).

He received them both when he was about fourteen years old. That was when the infamous Hawk Moth appeared.

He's a supervillain that attacks Paris on a regular basis in order to obtain his kwamis and his miraculouses (the ring of the Black Cat and the earrings of the Ladybug), by sending out evil butterflies that were tainted with people's negative emotions.

Those evil butterflies are called akumas, and they turn innocent people into evil supervillains that do Hawk Moth's evil bidding.

And ever since then, he used them both in order to subdue the akumatized villains, purify the tainted butterflies and setting things straight in the city once more. He, along side his team, fought against Hawk Moth to save the world from his terror.

But since he was a boy, he choose Plagg's power over Tikki's. There were times when he regretted that decision.

Since he doesn't wear the earrings of the Ladybug, he keeps them save on his person and out of reach. If things got harder for Adrien, or if he couldn't control the power at all, then Tikki would find the perfect miraculous wielder, besides Adrien, to wear Ladybug's miraculous.

So far everything went really well. So, that might not even happen at all. Since it never happened in the past.

"Tikki, come on. You know I don't like it when you're mad at me." Adrien all but pouted at the little goddess.

Tikki turned her dark blue eyes from her cookie to look up at her young charge.

"I'm not mad at you Adrien. I'm just so disappointed at you." She said. Her tone matching her feelings perfectly.

"Well, isn't that the same?" He asked.

"No, it isn't. Adrien, I really don't like the way you treat girls. Some of them may know that you aren't serious about them, but it's still not the right way to treat them. Last year, five of them were akumatized because of your reckless behavior. All because you wanted to sleep with them." She said looking away from the blond model.

"Hey, I didn't sleep with all five of them!" Adrien protested. He is a player and all, but he's not  _that_ big of a player. He had some standards!

"The girl that worked in the library that you  rejected because she wasn't your 'type', doesn't change the fact that you caused her to become an akuma, Adrien. You hurt her feelings." Tikki explained. 

The incident was still fresh in her mind. She couldn't remember a time in her life that she had saw someone who was that heartbroken.

Adrien didn't have anything to say to that. Partly, because she was right. And partly, because he doesn't have anything to add to that.

"Not only that, but your parents worry about you. Imagine if your child changed women as if they were socks, then you would've been concerned about your child too. I really hope you learn to respect women a little more and finally find  _the one_ that you will actually love. If you even hope to have a happy life with the woman of your dreams, then you should really stop with your womanizing ways. There is no woman in the whole world who would take you seriously, if they saw the amount of women you've been with. And in the end, you will be the one with a broken heart and I for one don't want to be there to see it. You should really think about that sometimes." Tikki said and flew over to her partner/soulmate.

She wasn't even able to look at him. Tikki loved the boy, she really did. But, there were times where he really tested her patience.

Adrien looked on after her with a slightly hurt expression. Maybe she was right. But how can he even think about settling down, when there were so many women in the world? He never was one to be in a long relationship. All the ones he even had ended in pure disaster. He shook his head. Now wasn't the time to dwell on those kinds of subjects. There was a place he needed to be.

He walked down the hallway and went into his bathroom. After taking his clothes off, he threw them in a basket, leaving them for the old maid to wash and iron later on.

He entered the vast shower stall and turned on the hot water, wanting nothing more but to wash off the scent and the feeling of the thirty-something year old supermodel. As much as she was good in bed, he still didn't want to smell like her.

He washed off the soap from his body, feeling a little bit better (and cleaner). He would never admit out loud, but Tikki's words affected him somewhere deep down and he had trouble relaxing during his shower.

As much as he loved to flirt and have sex with different women, the thought of being left alone to rot forever left a bad taste in his mouth. Especially, when he's surrounded by couples everywhere!

He quickly shook his head before the image could form and appear in his mind.

He pushed away all similar thoughts and feelings and put them on an indefinite hold. They could (and probably would) be examined another time. 

Finishing off quickly, he dried himself and went to get dressed. It kept him busy from thinking back on his thoughts from a few moments ago. 

He rather not think too much about his personal life. It was a very delicate subject, that was better off left alone.

Adrien put on some dark jeans, a dark gray vest, a white T-shirt, silver dog tags (he got from Nino on his sixteenth birthday) and some dark brown shoes. He looked at his large bed, wanting nothing more but to just throw himself on it and sleep the day away. After his little chat with Tikki, he didn't really want to remember the amount of people whom were disappointed with him.

But, as Nino said, he rather not deal with a hell bent Alya. 

That would've been huge ass headache that was better off avoided at all times. It was something Adrien had learned early on, since he had met the hot-headed woman. How his best friend/brother from another mother dealt with half of her bullshit was beyond him.

He called for his kwamis to come to him as he picked up his phone, wallet and car keys, before he headed out.

He got in his favorite car and drove off towards Alya's apartment. As he was driving down the road, Adrien dialed Nino's phone number from his car phone and waited for him to answer. 

 _"Hey dude, you on your way?"_ Nino asked.

"Yeah man, I'll be there in about ten minutes." Adrien answered as he stopped at the red light.

 _"Ok, dude. I'll go tell Alya to get ready. FYI dude, there had been a change of plans. Lila will meet us there and Chloé will stop by later on. She has an appointment with her hairstylist. And appearently, she can't miss it for the world. S_ _o, it will be just you, me and Alya."_ Nino stated.

"Ok, man. I'll see you both in five. Be ready, I'll honk you when I get there." Adrien said.

 _"We're already out of the building, dude. I think I even see you coming down the street, can you see us?"_ He asked.

Adrien looked a little far ahead and sure enough, there they were. 

Nino was waving wildly at him and Adrien laughed at his best friends' wild antics. After all these years, Nino still acted like a child from time to time.

No wonder Alya's a little rough with him. She even decides what he would wear. And most of the time, she picks out the perfect thing for him too. Especially, if they needed to dress formally. If it weren't for Alya, Nino would have worn his track suit to a black-tie event his father held every summer.

(He almost wished Nino had worn what he wanted that day. The look on his father's face would have been priceless!)

Right now, Nino was wearing cream colored shorts and a blue T-shirt with a green turtle on it. Funny, considering that he was the wealder of the Turtle miraculous.

The said miraculous was glinting in the sunlight as he jumped up and down on the pavement, his brown colored sandals clicking against it as he did so.

Alya was standing not too far away from her boyfriend, talking with someone on her phone. She was wearing a white crop top with wine colored leggings that ended right bellow her knees. And on her feet she wore simple black flats. 

When she noticed his car nearing them, she turned to wave at him as well. Around her neck, her fox tail necklace shone a little brighter as the stray rays of the sun illuminated the Fox miraculous.

Adrien stopped right in front of them and unlocked the car. As soon as they entered, Alya ended her conversation with whomever she was talking to.

As soon as they sat down (Nino sat in the passenger seat while Alya sat in the back), four blurs flew out of hidding and sat in Alya's lap.

Two of the blurs were obviously Plagg and Tikki. The other two blurs were Alya's and Nino's kwamis.

Alya's kwami was a cute little fox called Trixx. She had the exact same size and shape as Plagg and Tikki, except for the ears and fluffy tail.

Trixx had bright orange fur and purple eyes and like Tikki, she too was a goddess. The goddess of Illusions and Reality. She enables Alya to transform into Rena Rouge, the fox-themed superheroine of Paris.

Nino's kwami was Wayzz and he was the kwami of the Guardians of the miraculouses (like Nino is right now). He was a little green turtle, with yellow sclerae and light green eyes. He was the god of Wisdom, Auras and Healing. He enables Nino to transform into Carapace, the turtle-themed superhero of Paris. And his right-hand man.

The kwamis chatted amongst themselves as the humans listened to some music Nino found on the radio station. Well the boys were at least, Alya was too busy texting someone on her phone.

When the light turned red, Alya stopped texting and placed her phone down beside her on the back leather seat. She looked up with a 'no-nonsense' expression on her beautiful face. 

Her glasses glinted in the light, making her look a little threatening. The two men felt the dangerous aura radiating from her and glanced behind them to look at the only woman in the car.

Adrien could feel her glare as if it was a physical thing. He didn't know why, but it was as if that look was meant for him. He didn't know what to do. Or better yet, what was safe to do. 

Should he say something or just pretend that he hadn't noticed the glare she was sending his way and just drive. Luckily, he didn't have to make a decision nor wait too long for her to speak up.

"Alright, listen here Agreste. I'll be saying this once and  _only once_ , so you  _ **better listen** **closely**_." She hissed in his ear.

The man in question and Nino shared a look of utter fear and terror.

Adrien swallowed the lump that formed in his throat, making his Adam's apple bob, before he turned his head slightly to face Alya's hazel-eyed glare. He could have sworn that he saw little flames burning in them. But, that must've been a trick of the lights. Right?

Alya leaned closer and spoke the most fear inducting threats, they had ever heard. What's worse, the two superheroes knew that she would make do on her threats.

It was safe to say that the car ride was far from pleasent. If Plagg's loud laughter was anything to go by.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"I can't believe that in JUST a few minutes I'll be seeing my  _ **BEST FRIEND AGAIN!!!!!!!**_ Aaaaaaaaaaaaaghhh." Alya squealed like a little girl with a silly celebrity crush as they stood in front of a homey-looking diner.

"Why is she making such a big deal about this again?" Adrien asked as he noticed that Alya was all but vibrating on the spot as she looked around for someone to appear seemingly out of nowhere.

Nino's eyes widen and he looked at Adrien as if it should have been obvious why Alya was so anxious in the first place.

"Dude, we're waiting for _**Mari**_. Of course, Alya is going to make a big deal out of it." Nino said. He said it in such a way that should practically be expected from Alya.

"I don't remember ever meeting her. Or hearing that name before." Adrien said as he tried to put the face on that name.

"Of course you haven't met her, dude. She left Paris when she was about to turn thirteen. We haven't seen her in person ever since. And Alya misses her like hell. Those two were _and_ still are _extremely_ close. Their friendship was beyond the regular term of BFF." He said.

"Well then, it will be my purrsure to finally met her." Adrien joked a little with a Chat Noir grin, as he wiggled his blond eyebrows in a flirty manner.

Nino turned to look at him with a horrified expression on his handsome face.

The poor guy's eyes looked as if they were gonna pop out of his head.

"DUDE!!! Don't you  _even **think**_ about it! Alya  **will** kill YOU with her BARE hands!" Nino yelled out.

The mere image of Alya standing over his bro's dead body with a wicked smirk on her face sent shivers up and down his spine because he knew that _that_ would become a reality, if Adrien even dared to _try_ something with her best friend.

Before Adrien could answer back, someone pulled him by the ear.  _ **HARD**_.

Adrien yelped and bent down in order to ease the pain a little. But the person that had a death-grip on his ear wasn't letting it go, at all. And as a cat-themed superhero, his ears are really sensitive.  _Really really sensitive to kinds of **touches**!!!!_

He turned his head up, so that his teary eyes could see the person assulting him in such an agressive manner.

He wasn't even surprised to see Alya looking down on him, with a glare that made him want the ground to open up and swallow him whole in order to avoid those blazing eyes filled with quiet fury.

( _A fury she wasn't even bothering to hide. **Because Alya had every intention of releasing it.**_)

The fact that she was wearing glasses, only made her glare all the more frightening. She put his own father's angry and disapproving glare to shame. And that's a feat in itself!

"We have a few minutes before she meets up with us, so let's recap on what we talked about in the car, Agreste." Alya said as she gripped his ear harder, making the said blond man cry out in pain.

" _Now_ Agreste,  ** _my best friend is not......._** " Alya left out the answer to that, hoping for his sake, he would continue the rest of the sentence.

"......a slut, a whore, a prostitute and/or any kind of woman I have ever been with and had crazy sex with. She deserves my uttermost respect and if I even look at her in the wrong way, I'll become road-kill." He answered from his position on the ground, his voice thick with pain and fear.

"Good kitty!" Alya praised mockingly still not letting him up, she added, "Now, if you even  _ **think**_ about putting your manwhorish hands anywhere **_near_** _my_ BEST FRIEND......" she hissed as she gripped his ear harder, "........then I will  ** _personally_** _skin_ you alive,  **slowly AND very painfully** , leaving only your 'precious' area untouched. And while you're groaning in pain on the ground all bloody, I'll rip your overly popular and overworking dick out and I'll shove it down your throat, so that not only you can have a taste of yourself, but also to stifle your screams when  **I _SET_ YOUR FUCKING BALLS ON FIRE**. So, you  _ **will**_ keep your hands to yourself. Do  **I**  make  _myself **clear**_ , Agreste?" She asked, squeezing his ear once again.

"YES, MA'AM!!!!" The poor blond model yelled out. His ear was killing him. If Alya doesn't let go of it, he's going to start yowling.

"Good." And she released him with those words.

Adrien jumped up as soon as she released his poor ear. He rubbed it a bit in order to get the blood flow pumping back into it.

Adrien can feel his ear ring and throb with pain. Now, if he had chosen Tikki, his ear would have been hurting like hell! Especially _,_ because those earrings aren't your everyday earrings.

Before he could even form a coherent thought, he felt a soft, warm body bump into his from behind.

Turning around to see who had bumped into him, Adrien's emerald eyes met up with a pair of the most beautiful and the most heavenly sapphire blue eyes he had ever seen in his entire life.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The End of Chapter 1

____________________________________________________________________________________

Hey, everyone. Welcome to my second story 'Checkmate Catsanova'. I had a dream last night about writing a fic like this, so I really hope that you like it. I would really love to hear your thoughts about it in order to know whether or not I should continue writing it.

So let me know if you liked it. Please, leave me a comment and I'll get back to you!

 

 

Love you all!

 

 

Until next time..........

............................................PinkSapphireAngel 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien Agreste was the ultimate bad boy and heartthrob. He had it all. He was very rich, successful, famous, clever, handsome and knew all the tricks to get girls to fall in love with him and into his bed. But, will his tricks be enough to win the heart of the woman who stole his?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AND HALF OF THE STORY PLOT DO NOT BELONG TO ME!!!
> 
> THEY BELONG TO THOMAS ASTRUC ONLY!

 

 

 

After the little incident outside the homey-looking diner, Adrien found himself sitting between Nino and Lila, while Alya and her best friend, Marinette, he learned her name was, sat opposite from them.

He shifted in his seat a bit in order to get comfortable in it. Most diners, much like buses, weren't exactly known for their comfortable seats. And this diner was one of them.

But, if he's being honest with himself, he couldn't entirely blame his discomfort on the old dark red seats.

The biggest reason for his discomfort was the stunning ravenette, who was conveniently sitting right across from  _him._

After their little 'staring' match (that had been broken up by Alya, who pushed him out of the way; quite rudely at that), he couldn't keep his eyes off her. For a moment, it felt as if they were in their own little world. 

(At least, to him that is.)

Where no one else exsisted, but him and  _her......._

He knew that he was staring, but he really couldn't help it. She was _ **far**_ from what he expected her to be.

When Alya started going on and on about her best friend coming home after so many years of traveling around the globe, he thought that she would turn out to be just like Alya or Chloé.

Nosy. Bossy. Demanding. Blunt. Harsh. Headstrong. Domineering. Violent at times. Maybe a little rude even.

He certainly wasn't expecting to meet a kind, polite young lady with manners who did not impose her wishes and everyone else around her. 

Not that Alya was a some kind of a bitch or anything like that. But, she was a  _little_ rough around the edges on her best days.

Marinette was like chocolate pudding compared to her! It was totally and completely insane! Not to mention, a bit comical.

However, they seem to make it work somehow. They were still the bestest of friends even after all this time and being physically away from one another.

They were right when they said that opposites always balanced each other out. All he had to do was look inside his pockets to confirm that particular theory.

But, that still didn't stop his brain from functioning and his heart from wanting nothing more than to jump ship at the mere sight of her.

Had he made a bet about what Alya's best friend had looked like and behaved like, he would have lost like that (*insert snapping fingers).

(When will he learn not to jump to conclusions? How many times had that 'little' flaw of his came around to bite him in the ass in the end? Far too many times to even count that's for sure.)

And since he had never gotten round to correcting that tiny flaw of his, he was left to stand and gape at her like an idiot.

_He must've looked very attractive to her. Sexy, even._

Yes, he looked like the smooth talking ladies man, alright. She must've been really impressed by his sex-appeal and dashing good looks.

Adrien rolled his eyes at his sarcastic thoughts. He bit into his sandwich just to prevent the angry hiss that threatened to come right out of his throat.

Closing his eyes, Adrien took a deep breath.

He needed to calm down and relax. She took him by surprise, yes, but he needed to get back in the game.

Looking and acting like a teenager who only just discovered that he had a libido isn't gonna help him save his reputation at all.

"So Mari, now that you're back, what are you planning on doing?" Nino asked.

"Well, I was planning on checking out my new apartment to see if everything's in order and unpack. Afterwards, I planned on visiting my parents. They don't know that I'm back yet, so I wanted to surprise them." She said as she took her spoon and took some ice-cream from the top of her sundae.

Adrien watched as she blew a bit on the ice-cream and put the spoon in her mouth, licking the said utensil and moaning softly at the sweet taste.

He clenched his legs at the sight and sound. His sleeping member wouldn't be sleeping for long if she continued to do that.

It was a miracle that he was able to _control_  himself around her. Especially, when she all but wrecked his insides with her heavenly beauty awhile ago.

"If you want, girl, I would be happy to join you and help you unpack. Plus, I hadn't seen Tom and Sabine in a while, so I might as well go with you." Alya offered. She hadn't seen her best friend for ages and she would be damned if she didn't spend some quality BFF bonding time.

"I would really appreciate it. Thank you, Alya." Marinette smiled at her best friend/sister from another mother as the other woman pecked her rosy cheek.

What Adrien wouldn't give to have her smile at him like that.

He quickly shook his head. It wouldn't do him  _any_ good if Alya felt his gaze on her best friend. He wanted to keep his balls and dick just where they were, thank you.

"Oh, get a room, you two." Lila said teasingly. She even rolled her eyed to add to the effect.

Alya turned to her and looked at her with an odd gleam in her eyes, before smirking at her. Her perfectly white teeth visible through the opening of her mouth.

Nino and Adrien knew that Lila was about to be owned good. That smirk practically spelled trouble. Plus, this was Alya we were talking about. Nothing good ever came from her when she was in one of her 'moods'.

So, they did the wise thing and stayed the hell out of it. 

(Which was kinda in the very interest of their survival.)

"Don't tell me you're jealous, Lila? Because I do remember a time where you had the hots for Mari. Don't worry though, next time we feel like having a sweaty threesome, you'll be the first chick we call." Alya said it oh so casually, as she hugged her best friend in a tight side hug and rubbed her cheek against hers in demonstration of her love.

Lila went red after that, while the men at the table choked on their food at the thought and image of that particular event.

"Babe??!! What the hell?" Nino stammered as he heaved. 

Adrien couldn't really blame the poor guy. He wouldn't have been that much different either had his girlfriend uttered something like that out loud.

Was he a bad friend for even imagining the two women actually doing it? Probably yes.

(Oh, dear God! He needed some very serious help!)

He groaned to himself and shifted again.

Did Alya really needed to say that? Now, how the hell was he supposed to eat in peace and calm the rising beast down, if she did and said stuff like that in front of him?

She told him to keep his hands to himself, but he couldn't promise her anything of the sort, if they continued to provoke him.

Especially, now, when Alya had her in such a tight hug that it pushed a certain part of her anatomy to his view perfectly.

Damn that white blouse! It really wasn't hiding anything from the world, now was it?

God, why was this so hard? He never had a problem like this before! He was always able to control himself just fine around other women.

Now, just  _looking_ at Marinette, caused him physical torture. And he didn't know whether he liked it or not, because he was overwhelmed by other things as well!

He resisted the urge to slam his head against the wooden table. He knew that he should have just stayed home. He wouldn't have been here in the first place and having to deal with all of this!

Why couldn't she have been some plain average girl? Or had some sort of deformality?

Honestly, his knees were getting tired from their clenched position and the straining in his pants wasn't getting better either. It was quite the opposite, actually.

Who did he kill in his past life to deserve this torment? The girl opposite from him had no clue that almost  _everything_ she did had a double meaning to it.

Was she some kind of a seductress? The ones that act all innocent, but take great delight and pleasure in tormenting men sexually with her teasing?

Was she doing that on purpose? He wouldn't put it pass Alya to come up with an elaborate scheme like this. She was known for them, after all!

First telling (*cough* treatened *cough*) him to stay away from her best friend, and then have the said best friend tease him to oblivion with her erotic moves and unsaid suggestions. So, that they could laugh about it in private later on!

The funny thing was, it was actually working. The bulge in his  _very_ constricting jeans was proof of that! His blood changed course from his brain to his loins and there was little that he could do to stop it, at this moment.

Oh, how some gods must be laughing their asses off at his current predicament right now! Or maybe it was just Plagg?

It wouldn't come as a shock to him, at all. That little fucker  ** _always_** took great pleasure in all his misfortunes!

One of the reasons, he regrets not picking Tikki's power over Plagg's. He would have went back in time to kick his fourteen-year-old self's ass. He just had to let the hormones and teasings get to him! Black would look super cool on him, his ass!

Tikki, unlike Plagg, knew what to say and do in order to make a person feel better. While Plagg only knew how to bug the living shit out of him.

He was so good at it, that he practically had it down to an art.

_Will his suffering never end?_

"Well, can you blame me? She jumped on the puberty train before the rest of us. It most certainly didn't help that she wore matching lacy bras and panties either! Do you remember the time when she started wearing stockings and garter belts underneath her clothes? How was a girl supposed to resist when she knew what was underneath? We had gym together every single year." Lila said, not one to give up before throwing the last punch.

_Obviously not._

Great, just great! Now, he will never stop imagining her in sexy lingerie. If they didn't stop talking about that in the next few minutes, soon they'll see a  _whole_ new side of him. 

Luckily for him, his salvation came in the form of a sexy ravenette who was very easily flustered by anything 'indecent'.

"Can we please not talk about me as if I'm not here? I rather talk about something else for a change." Marinette said as she took a sip of her water.

_Yes, let's talk about something else! Anything but Marinette and sex._

"Ok, girl. Then, why don't you tell us about that job offer you had. I wasn't able to hear you very well over the phone the other day." Alya said.

"There's nothing much to say. I got the job I always wanted and my future office is all set for me to move into on Monday morning." Marinette said.

"And what do you do exactly?" He couldn't help but ask. 

It was innocent enough of a question. So, Alya wouldn't have any reason to come after him and kill him.

"I'm a surgeon at the Hôtel-Dieu hospital. I specialize in neurology, cardiology, pathology and forensic science. I also took up OB/GYN and psychology while I was still in university." She answered smiling slightly at me. Oh, she was a doctor. Not what he had imagined at first, but it was kinda cool.

"I know that it's a little time consuming, but I love it. I've always wanted to be a doctor and save lives. Although, I honestly wish that the doctor's uniform didn't resemble the nurse's uniform so much. I feel a little exposed whenever I put it on." She added in afterthought.

Adrien's brain stopped working for a few seconds, as the very vivid picture of Marinette in a slutty nurse uniform bombarded his overly perverted mind.

_Oh great, I just had to go and put my foot in it! There goes my peace of mind for the whole day!_

"That's Mari for you! Always putting everyone else above her. She's too humble for her own good too. She hasn't even mentioned the fact that she helps out at the police station from time to time when they get stuck on some very difficult cases and need someone with a very good eye and a sharp mind......." Alya said.

_Marinette in a sexy police uniform, twirling handcuffs on her index finger......_

".........and that she opened up a few clinics, animal shelters and orphanages while traveling around the world. Or that she teaches at elementary schools, high schools and universities when she has time." Alya finished.

_And now, he imagined Marinette as a very naughty teacher who loves use her belt on her misbehaving students._

Adrien took a large gulp of water in order to stop thinking about her like that.

He won't last much longer, if he dwells to long on each image his oh-so-creative mind drew up for him.

Dear god, he really was hopeless! Just one look at the girl and he was ready to take his pants off and jump her bones for all they were worth. Over and over again. On every single surface imaginable.

He could kinda see why Alya told him to stay away from her best friend.

Because, If he was a woman and some creep was staring at him the way he was currently staring at her......well, he would be very grateful to have a friend like Alya to look after him too.

He watched as she smiled brightly at something Alya had said and then took another sip of water  Her rosy lips touching the glass and staining it in a soft pink color that reminded him of soft cherry blossom petals.

He had never been more jealous of a drinking glass in his entire life. Those lips looked so good and amazing that he really wanted to get a little taste of them.

He was ready to bet that they tasted just as delicious as they looked.

He took another bite out of his sandwich, just to stir his thoughts away from the woman in front of him. 

Must she always lean over to reach the chocolate topping like that? Or bite her lips so often? Really now, would she like a stripper's pole to go with that?

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to go and get some seconds. I'm starving." Nino said as he got up from his seat and took his plate with him.

"You got a large ass plate of pasta, two large sandwiches  _with_ french fries AND you're still hungry? I didn't even finish  _my_ plate!" Alya said.

Nino turned to look at his girlfriend with a large badass smirk on his face. Nino had a good comeback for her, Adrien could almost feel it.

"Well,  _unlike you,_ babe,  _I_ need the extra energy to last the night. Besides, you never complained about my eating habits  _before._ Especially, when you want more." Nino said as a grin spread on his handsome face.

Alya went red at that. Her face was worth every single euro Adrien had in his pocket at that moment.

He and Lila roared with laughter, while Marinette giggled a little at her best friend's face.

Nino just chuckled darkly at the face Alya had on and before he turned towards the food bar, he high-fived Adrien, who was coming down from his large fit of laughter.

Alya glared at the said blond, as if it was entirely his fault that Nino acted and spoke like that. 

Well, it certainly wasn't his fault that Nino picked up a few things from him. He wasn't the one to blame when Nino used some of his old lines. Nino chose the say them on his own accord.

"Alya, why don't you come with me to the ladies room? I need a little help with my hair and make up." Marinette offered.

She knew that Alya was about to snap. So, it would be in everyone's best interest to give her a few minutes to calm down.

Alya didn't say anything as she got up from her seat, still glaring at Adrien, and walked with Marinette towards the restrooms in the back.

Adrien smiled at Alya innocently as she and Marinette passed him. His eyes soon followed after the beautiful blue-eyed woman. 

Those legs, he groaned, would be the death of him. 

They were so long and smooth, Adrien could already picture them wrapped around his hips as he dro.......dammit! He needed to get a hold of himself.

He had to stop thinking about her like that or else he really would do something very stupid. Not to mention, suicidal.

She was gorgeous, there was no doubt about that. But, he couldn't just lose control! She was just a  _ **woman**_. A woman that he couldn't have if he valued his life at all.

Well, technically he could have her. But, then he would have a pissed off Alya, who expertly wielded the power of illusions.

She would have  _ **destroyed**_ his reputation as Adrien Agreste or even as Chat Noir, if she felt like it! And knowing her, she will feel like it, if he doesn't heed her warnings.

He groaned once more, out loud and in his head. 

Hadn't Alya heard that forbidden fruit is the sweetest fruit of all? Apparently not, since she is so determined to keep Marinette away from him.

He wasn't able to ponder too much over that as he felt a warm hand grip his bulge underneath the table and stroke it with reckless abundance.

Adrien jumped out of his seat and glared hatefully at the beautiful Italian woman who was smirking up at him looking very smug and pleased with herself.

 ** _"What the hell is wrong with you???" _**Adrien hissed. He didn't like the fact that she just did _that_ to him. In public, of all places?!

"What? It's nothing we hadn't done before. I remember a time, when you were looking very _**forward  **_to my little surprise  ** _' attacks'_**. Besides, you looked like you could use a hand." Her smirk widened at her cruel joke.

" _That_ was a very long time ago. It ended  _that_ night and we never ever hooked up again! Not to mention, aren't you into women as much as  ** _I am_**? If not, more?" Adrien asked.

"And that will never change, my dear friend. But, seeing how  _utterly pitiful_ you looked, I figured I could help you out a bit." She said as she shrugged her shoulders casually.

"Me? _Pitiful_? Over what exactly?" He hissed back at her. He was frustrated enough as is, he didn't need her to add more complication in his life, thank you very much.

"Oh please! Do I really have to spell it out for you? You don't need to be a genius to figure out that you want to jump Marinette. I felt the proof of that in my own hand. Now personally, I wouldn't blame you for being attracted to her. She is very beautiful. More so than all the other whores you've been with. Unfortunately for you, Alya has her eyes dead set on you, pretty boy. You've seen how she bawled her eyes out when she hugged Marinette outside the diner. They're really close and there is not a  _chance_ in hell that Alya Ceasare will let you even  ** _breathe  _**the same air as her best friend. How she never noticed you drilling a hole in her head, I will never know." She explained.

"I  _ **WAS NOT**_ drilling a hole in her head!" Adrien yelled out. Luckily, no one piad attention to them. At the moment.

"You're right. You were  _burning_ it on every single part of her body and you were drooling while you were at it too." Lila said as she examined her nails.

Adrien couldn't say anything to that, since it was kinda true. 

He was also a little miffed that Lila would feel him up like that! Partly, because he enjoyed it (he was a man after all and she was good at it!) and partly because she wasn't the one whom he wanted to do that to him too. He only grumbled and sat back down.

The only bright side of this is that his pants weren't constricting anymore. Not because of Lila's skilled hand, but because he was able to went his frustration out during his argument with the said woman.

"Oh, stop pouting! I was only trying to help you out. You couldn't exactly walk around all day long with a hard on." She said.

"Oh? And walking around with cum soaked pants would've been better?" He countered.

"This doesn't have anything to do with the fact that you wanted Mari to take care of your ' _situation_ ', now does it?" She asked. A sly little grin began to form on her face.

"Oh, please! As if he had a  _ **chance**_ with Saint Mari to begin with." A new feminine voice added.

Adrien and Lila turned around to greet the newcomer.

The said newcomer was a tall, young blonde woman. She had a slender build and had a certain regal look.

The short yellow summer dress brought out her icy blue eyes perfectly. The black silky bow around her little waist matched the black flats on her feet. 

As always, she was dressed perfectly, without a single flaw in sight.

The rays of the sunlight bounced off her bob styled honey blond hair and the bee haircomb in her hair.

The woman was none other that Chloé Bourgeois, the former spoiled brat and the only daughter of Paris' previous mayor, André Bourgeois and his wife, the world famous fashion critic, Audrey Bourgeois.

The tall blonde was also one of the superheroes of Paris. More precisely, the bee-themed superheroine Queen Bee.

It took awhile for her to get her feet back on the ground and face reality. But once she did, everyone began to like her a bit more.

And that was the only thing the pretty blonde woman cherished above all else. Talk about character growth.

"Hey Chlo, it's good to see you too! And thank you so much for the vote of confidence. You truly are a good friend anybody could ask for." Adrien said sarcastically as the pretty blonde sat opposite of him and Lila.

"It's the truth Adrikins. Take it or leave it." She shrugged him off as she waved the waiter over. 

"You should have seen the way he gaped at her. It was priceless!" Lila laughed.

"And Alya hasn't killed him by now?" The blonde asked as the waiter set her usual drink down onto the table.

"She hasn't noticed it yet. She was far too busy talking to Marinette. Up till now, Alya has yet to detach herself from Marinette's hip." Lila stated before taking a sip from her coffee cup.

"Why am I not surprised?" Chloé said as she took a delicate sip of her drink, before continuing, "Now, Adrikins, I'm gonna be as gentle with you as possible. And when I say this, I say it because I care." Chloe drew his attention and stated, "You  _and_ Marinette will never happen. Period." With that, she continued sipping her drink.

"Wow, I can hear the love and care you have for me, Chlo. Again, thanks for the vote of confidence. You sure know how to cheer me up." He said as Lila laughed at the face he made.

"Seriously, Adrien. Marinette is  _not_ the type of girl you're used to sleeping around with. She is  _way_ above those rejects you pick up on the streets. Not only that, but Alya wouldn't let you anywhere near her." The blond woman said with a certinity that was almost frightening.

"What I'm dying to know Adrien, is that are you honestly interested in Marinette. You know, besides wanting to fuck her brains out?" Lila asked casually, as if she was talking about the weather, while Chloé choked on her drink.

"Honestly, I don't know." Adrien sighed.

"Adrien, I will tell you something and I need you to listen to me, very carefully." Chloé said as she leaned on the table.

"If you  **don't** feel any honest and romantic feelings for Marinette, then don't chase her. Leave her alone. For your sake and for hers, don't start anything with her unless you are  _ **truly**_ interested in her like that. If you're only interested in  _just_ fucking her, Alya  _ **will**_ kill you. Believe me, I have seen many a man try and fail. Please, promise me that you won't do anything stupid." Chloé pleaded.

"Why are you guys so certain that I wouldn't be able to win her over?" Adrien asked.

"Because you're you." Lila said as if it would explain everything.

"In other words, you are a no good womanizer that not a single parent would want for their daughters. While Marinette is an old-fashioned, die hard romantic and has a  ** _HUGE_** dislike for puns and jokes. Two of the three things you excell in." Chloé pitched in.

"Ok, but I don't have to use jokes and puns to win her over. There are plenty of ways for me to sweep her off her feet. Assuming that I actually go for her, of course." Adrien said. 

He may be conflicted about what he wanted to do, but he didn't like the fact that everyone is just shooting him down. Especially, when he hadn't tried anything yet!

"There is no way, Agreste. Not only will Alya kill you, but also Marinette is  _very_ picky about the men she wants around her. Even as friends" Lila said.

"It also has everything to do with the fact that she's a virgin and has never dated anyone before." Chloé added in.

Adrien would have spit his drink out had he been drinking at that moment. His jaw dropped to the ground and his eyes widened.

Was that seriously possible? She never had a boyfriend before? At all? Is that even possible in the 21th century? 

He didn't think a girl like that even existed in this day and age. Complete virgins were a myth in the modern day society.

"Oh, come on, Adrien! Why are you so shocked? Did you really think that she would be where she is now had she dated?" Chloé asked when she noticed the flabbergasted expression on the handsome man's face.

"Is she really THAT picky?" He asked. The shock on his face mirrored the shock that could be heard in his voice.

"Adrien, she knows what she wants in her life. And playboys and cheesy flirts are  ** _NOT_  **it. Trust me, even while we were in high school Marinette had boys chasing after her. Alya, of course, was there to protect her virginity like a guard dog. But even without Alya, she said no. And guess what? Most of those boys were players, much like you. She hadn't batted an  _eyelash_ their way, Adrien. Marinette Montserrat Dupain-Cheng does NOT go for men like you. So, just be a man and deal with it." Chloé said in a very serious tone.

Adrien was about to add something to that, but a melodic voice prevented him.

"Chloé Bourgeois? Is that you?" 

The said woman turned around at the sound. As soon as the two pair of blue eyes met, Chloé smiled and got up from her seat.

The two women met halfway and hugged each other tightly as they chatted up a storm.

Adrien sat there in his seat and gaped. Somewhere along the way, Lila closed his mouth. He didn't pay her much mind at that point.

He was too busy looking at the woman who had the body of a seductress and the personality of an angel. He couldn't understand why he was so shocked himself. 

After all, there are different kinds of women in the world. He, better than anyone, knew that.

But, that didn't matter to him at the moment. All he knew then, at that moment, was that he was so screwed. Both mentally and physically.

Nino finally came back to the table with a full plate in his hands and sat down. The girls soon joined them at the table as well and the flow of the conversation changed course completely.

 

 

* * *

 

Around seven-thirty in the evening, Adrien parked his black Ferrari in his family's driveway.

His brother called him again around five, telling him to come home immediately and that it was very important. 

He didn't say why though. So, naturally Adrien thought that something was wrong with his parents, his sister-in-law or Liam.

He immediately said his goodbyes and drove off in the direction of his childhood house. But being the wielder of the Black Cat miraculous, his luck sucked. 

After spending almost two hours in a traffic jam, he finally made it home. Tikki tried to comfort him as best as she could, but that only worked for a little while.

Until he got home to personally make sure that everything was alright, he wouldn't be at ease.

He locked his car as he ran up to the large doors of his old home and went in, announcing his arrival.

"Mom? Dad? Félix? Is anyone home?" He called out. The silence that greeted him was maddening!

He was about to call out again, when suddenly he heard soft pitter-patter of tiny feet hitting against the tile floors of his home. The sound bounced off the walls and echoed all around the hollow hall.

Adrien turned around to face the source of the sound as it got stronger and stronger, only to smile broadly at the sight that greeted him.

"BIG BROTHER!!!!!" Little Liam Agreste cried as he hurridly ran over to his big brother.

Adrien laughed as he bent down to pick up the little hurricane that is Liam Agreste.

The little boy jumped into his big brother's awaiting arms and cuddled with him as the man lifted him up.

Adrien smiled a genuine smile when he felt his little brother's head in the croak of his neck, nuzzling into it. Turning his head a bit, Adrien kissed his temple and nuzzled him back.

That was also when he noticed something new on his little brother. On top of Liam's little head was a headband with little black cat ears and black whiskers were sloppily drawn on his chubby little cheeks.

"What've you got there, buddy?" Adrien asked softly.

"Nanna and I are playing superheroes! And I'm Chat Noir. He's really super cool and he's my favourite superhero too."  The little boy claimed.

Adrien chuckled at his little brother's enthusiasm and kissed his left chubby cheek, avoiding the black whiskers. 

His little brother was his fan! If that didn't stroke his ego, nothing will.

"But why didn't you dress up as Carapace? He's really cool too, you know? And he's also a superhero, just like Chat Noir. Plus, you like Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, don't you?" Adrien couldn't help but ask.

It had everything to do with the fact that he wanted to hear what his little brother thought of his alter ego.

"Yeah, but Chat Noir is  _way_ cooler than them! He's the defender of the innocent and the most favoured by the ladies." Liam said, "When I told big brother Félix that, his face went really red and mommy's went white, while daddy's went blue and purple. Nathalie even laughed at me." He pouted at his big brother, as if telling his brother would somehow make him defend him like he always does.

Adrien had to bite the inside of his cheeks in order to prevent himself from laughing. He could imagine that scene  _purrfectly_. 

He bit a little harder this time. He could only imagine the profanities his father had held back.

Oh, the perks of being a kid. He wished that he had been there to see that. The show must have been priceless. His father must've have come so close to having a heart attack.

Just imagining  _that_ face. Adrien let out an airy chuckle. The colorful profanities his father held back......his eyes probably bulged out from their sockets from the sheer pressure in his head. 

_HE. **MUST. NOT. LAUGH.**_

_**HE.** MUST. NOT.  **LAUGH.**_

_**HE. MUST. NOT.** _ LAUGH!!!!  _**  
** _

Adrien made a mental note to laugh about that later on. Because, that would've been a golden sitcom he would have killed to see.

And if Liam picked up their grandmother's love for puns and jokes, like he had, that would have been a blast!

"Don't worry about them, buddy. They have a lot going on right now. And Nathalie only laughed because you look so cute." Adrien said when he felt that his laughter died out in his throat.

Nathalie must have laughed her heart out today. He knew that she laughed for an  _entirely_ different reason, but he couldn't exactly tell Liam that.

"But, I don't wanna be cute! I'm big and strong like you. When I grow up, I wanna be just like you, big brother." Liam said, puffing his cheeks and pushing his chest trying to look like a serious adult.

Adrien felt his right pocket vibrating. Great. Now Plagg was laughing! Of course! Why would Plagg make things easier for him? Oh yeah, it's not in his job description.

Adrien gently set his brother down onto the tile floor and put his hand in his pocket in order to muffle his mischievious kwami's laughter. 

It's bad enough that he had to make sure that Plagg doesn't expose them, but he too struggled with his own laughter. His little brother was far too cute for his own good sometimes.

He would have tickled him and taught him a few jokes, but his secret identity comes first.

How would he explain his pocket having the ability to laugh anyway? Yeah, that wouldn't have gone well. Especially, not with little Liam. 

His curiosity was far worse than his own! And he was the feline in this family.

"You don't have to be like me when you grow up, Liam. I can bet that you will be even cooler than me." He said as he caressed his cheek with his free hand.

"But, you're  _really cool_. Daddy and big brother Félix are big stifies." He pouted.

Adrien bit his lower lip so that he could subdue another bout of laughter that threatened to come out. Had his mother been here, she would have scolded him for using that kind of language.

He must've heard that word from the kitchen staff again.

Liam was probably sneaking around in the kitchen when he heard them talk. Sly little devil. He was definitely his little brother, alright.

"You mean sticks in the mud?" Adrien supplied when the wave of laughter passed.

"THAT TOO!!!!" The little boy cried out and crossed his little arms. He was still mad at them.

Adrien honestly couldn't hold back this time. He started laughing so loudly that the sound of his rich laughter bounced off the walls.

How could he not? It was too adorable for him to handle. Liam looked so cute with those ears and drawn whiskers. He looked exactly like an angry kitten.

Plus, he used a word that some would've taken in a completely different way! Oh, the innocence of childhood. If only he could take a picture of this moment!

Bending down, Adrien kissed his forehead all the while laughing. After a few seconds, he began to come back to his sences.

"That may be true, and that's just between you and me, but still you should focus on whom  _you_ want to be. Not who I am. Ok?" Adrien asked.

The little boy pouted, but nodded his head either way as he looked into his big brother's emerald eyes.

"Good. Now do you know where Félix is? Or where mom and dad are?" Adrien couldn't help but ask. 

He remembered the reason he was there and the worry started to come back in waves.

"I'm right here, Adrien. How kind of you to finally come home, son." A cold voice chimed in.

Adrien looked up and met the icy glare that his father was sending him, from the top of the stairs.

Adrien winced a bit. He could almost  _feel_ the icy daggers piercing into his skin.

They must have some kind of superpower or something. 

Whenever he looked into them, Adrien could feel shivers run up and down his spine (and not the ones of pleasure either!).

"Hello, father. Félix told me to come home because of an emergency. Is everything alright?" He asked, immediately going straight to the point.

"Everything is as it should be, Adrien. Your mother and I wish to speak with you about something. We'll talk in my office." Gabriel nodded towards the said room before turning to address his youngest son, "Liam, why don't you go upstairs and play for a bit more before bedtime?" He suggested in a warmer tone of voice (unlike the one he used on his older son) knowing full well that his child will obey.

"Ok, daddy. Bye, big brother." The youngest member of the family said and ran off towards the stairs that would take him to his room.

Gabriel turned around and walked towards his office with Adrien right on his tail.

Adrien closed the door of the office and faced his parents, who now had unreadable expressions on their faces.

"Have a seat, son. This might take a while." Gabriel said motioning towards the armchairs in front of his desk as he took a seat into his own chair behind the large desk.

Adrien complied and sat down on the right chair as his mother sat down on the one next to him.

Gabriel studied his son for a couple of seconds, trying to come up with an idea as to how to start this conversation.

Not having enough patience to beat around the bush, Gabriel picked up a newspaper and slid it over to his son.

"Care to explain to your mother and I the meaning of this, Adrien Agreste?"

Adrien looked at the articule his father was showing him and resisted the urge to groan.

Of course! The paparazzi just had to take that picture of him, hadn't they? Just his luck! 

He tried to keep it from the media and he was very careful about it too. So, how they found out is beyond him.

He knew that his father put a restraining order against the entire media in order to keep them away from his family. They were only allowed to approach the Agreste family members, if the said members  _allowed_ them to.

The picture in question was of him and a hot brunette, the one he had been with the night prior, in a  _very_ intimate position in the back of a parking lot of the restaurant they had been to eat at.

"It's nothing of importance, father. Trust me." Adrien said.

"It's obviously something, son, if the  _entire city_ is talking about this." Gabriel said. He could already feel his blood boiling.

His wife took his hand, trying to calm him down. After all, nothing good came from an angry Gabriel Agreste.

"What's more important here, is that  _I_ sent you to close a  _business deal_ with the girl's father. Not sleep with the daughter! Is this what I should expect from you when I retire, Adrien? Is this what you plan to give your mother and I every single day? Scandal after scandal? Sleepless nights filled with worry and agony? Because if so, you are sadly mistaken, Adrien Agreste." Gabriel raised his tone a bit.

His anger was getting the better of him. But how could it not? When he was watching his own flesh and blood head directly to his doom! He was his son and he wanted to help him come to his senses in any way he could. 

It always hurts parents to see their children in pain or any kind of danger.

"I sealed the deal with her father and you know it!" Adrien said matching his father's tone as well.

"And at the expense of what? Our pride? Had I known that this was how you would have 'sealed' the deal, I wouldn't have sent you in the first place!" Gabriel hissed.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Adrien shot back.

"It means that her father called me this morning, asking me whether or not I was planing a  _merger_ with him, you stupid boy! He's expecting you to propose to his daughter, now that you two spent the night together." He yelled out, banging his fists on his desk.

"I  _never_ said that I would marry her and I doubt that she would want to marry me. We weren't planning on starting a relationship at all." Adrien said, now getting a little worried. He could feel Tikki's angry energy vibrating on his skin.

Or maybe that was just his father's infamous silent rage? Or with his luck, probably both.

Gabriel let out a sarcastic laugh at what his son said as he got up from his seat.

"She's not planning on getting married, you say? Well then, I must be going deaf now. Because, I could have sworn that  _she_ sounded quite **_estatic_**  over the fact that you would marry her while I was talking with her father over the phone!"

"Gabriel..." his wife started, she knew that he was about to launch an all out attack on Adrien.

"I had no idea that I gave her that kind of impression."

"Really now? You had no idea, son? I wonder why? Oh yes, you were preoccupied at the moment. Well, that's perfectly understandable. If I had been too focused on getting under her dress, I wouldn't have had the time to consider the consequences my actions would have on someone else!" He yelled.

"I'll take care of it, father!" Adrien hissed.

"You most definitely  _will_ , Adrien Agreste. Because, I am sick and tired of being ridiculed by my fellow colleagues.  _This time_ , Adrien, and you listen to me well! This time is  _ **the last time**_ I will deal with  _this!_ " Gabriel threw the newspapers into his son's lap in emphasis and continued, "Because the  _next time_ you pull a stunt like this, I will not only disown you, but I will send you off to military school. If you're even lucky to get that."

"You can't do that, father! I'm twenty-five-years old. I'm not a kid anymore!" Adrien yelled as he got up from his seat.

" _Exactly!_ You  _ **are**_ an adult! Yet, you are acting like a child!!! I thought that I raised you better than this! Getting involved with someone whom we are in business with?! Do you want to send me to my early grave, son?"

"Gabriel, honey. Please, calm down." His wife said. She too got up from her seat.

"How can I calm down, Emilie? Our son is determined to  _ruin_ us! All of our hard work was for  **nothing**!!! We are now, because of our dear son, _laughing stocks in all of France_ and are considered as bad parents!" Gabriel spat as if the words physically burned him.

"I said that I'll take care of it, father!" Adrien yelled out.

"You better! Because, I will make good on my promise, Adrien. I hope that this served as a good lesson as to why you shouldn't get involved with our business associates and anyone related to them in  _ **any way**_. Women like that only want you because of the wealth you have and not the kind of person you are. That's why you need to open your eyes more and behave appropriately to your age." Gabriel hissed.

"Adrien, sweetie, we are worried about you. We understand that you are young and want to... _experience_ new things and meet new people. But, you need to be careful and choose the people you want around you  _extra_ carefully. It's just not very healthy for you to be involved with so many women, dear. Especially, not with all those akumas showing up. We don't want last year to repeat itself, my dear." His mother said gently as she caressed his cheek.

"I  ** _am_ **_careful_ , mother. You don't need to worry about me anymore. If we are going to start the subject of me settling down, then I'm sorry, but I'm not planning on doing that anytime soon. So, if you want grandkids so much, pester Félix and Bridgette to give them to you." Adrien said a little harshly as he turned away from his mother's touch.

"Adrien Agreste, you will not speak to your mother like that! Show us some respect, we are you parents!" Gabriel yelled.

"I respect you, father!  _You_ are the ones who don't  _ **respect**_ me! If I don't want to get married right now, then I don't WANT to AND I WON'T." Adrien yelled back.

"To what ends will you go, Adrien? How long  _do_ you plan on changing women as if they were socks? If you continue to behave like some kind of gigolo, no self-respecting woman will even give you the time of day. Let alone agree to marry you. If you even think about bringing some.....some gold-digger or any kind of immoral filth into our home, I assure you that I will give you a lesson you will never forget! So, long as you eat your bread with someone else's teeth, you  ** _will_** behave accordingly to your age. There is no chance in hell that I will allow you to turn up like  _my brother._ Just because my father couldn't handle him, doesn't mean that I can't or won't handle you. Am I understood?" Gabriel hissed, holding his fury back as best as he could.

" _Yes, sir!"_ Adrien hissed back and promptly turned around and left his father's office in a hurry.

Storming out of his childhood house, Adrien ignored his parents' yells for him to stop. Or maybe it was his mother and Félix who were yelling after him?

He didn't care at the moment. Everything sounds the same to him right now.

Getting into his car, not even putting his seatbelt on, he started the engine and as soon as it purred with life, Adrien pushed down on the gas pedal. His tyres screeched against the hard pavement, leaving black tyre marks behind and he drove out of his family's driveway in a hurry.

He sped down the street, not even bothering to stop at the red lights. Sounds and colors blended together at the speed Adrien was going. It was a miracle police cars weren't chasing after him.

Briefly, he thought that he heard Plagg and Tikki begging him to slow down, but their prayers fell on deaf ears.

He even ignored his cell phone that was ringing. Adrien just wanted to get home.  _Now._ He really wasn't in the mood to chit-chat.

In a matter of minutes, Adrien was parking his car in his building's parking lot.

Slamming his door shut, he locked the car and walked towards the entrance of the building.

Bursting through, not even caring if he bumped into anyone, Adrien walked over to the elevator. 

As he did so, he ignored all the looks that were sent his way from the people in the lobby. Adrien couldn't give two shits about whatever the people were gossiping about him.

They could all go and fuck themselves for all he cared.

As soon as he was in his penthouse suite, Adrien closed his front door with a hard and loud  _slam._ Throwing his car keys and cell phone in the process as well.

Navigating his way over towards his kitchen, Adrien opened the wine cellar and took the first bottle of wine within his reach.

Then, he also slammed the door to the wine cellar with such an intensity that rattled the whole kitchen.  _One of the many perks of wielding the power of destruction._

Opening his cold beverage, Adrien sat himself down onto the tiled floors of the kitchen and took a long sip from the bottle as he did so.

Plagg and Tikki chose to come out at that moment as well. They both glared at him for his childish antics.

"Do YOU  ** _have_** a DEATH WISH, ADRIEN AGRESTE??? What in the  **world were you thinking??** You could have  ** _killed someone tonight_** or even gotten  ** _yourself killed!!!_** If you were that upset, then there were many other different ways that you could taken it out. ** _Safely_**! Not only that, but I don't approve of the way you treated your parents, mister! They were worried about you! They love you and want you to be happy, whether you see it or not! And I agree with what they said too. Because, it's true! You need to start thinking for the long run and not living from hand to mouth!!!" Tikki scolded. Her little body turning bright red from anger.

"Not only that, but storming out of there and leaving them hanging like that, proves their point. You're acting like a kid. You  _seriously_ need to thank Tikki's lucky stars that you aren't thrown in jail or put on a hospital bed right now! You could have gotten yourself hurt, you idiot. We aren't always going to be able to tend to your _every_  need and bend things your way **_all the time_**! If we weren't good at what we did, Hawk Moth would have akumatized your ass a long time ago!!! Start using the _right_ head for _once_ in your life. Life and time are vendictive motherfuckers that don't like to be taken for granted. And you, my friend, are not only taking them for granted, you practically  ** _made a business out of it!_** Sooner or later, Karma will come to bite you in the ass. And then, it will be too late to take things back. So, stop screwing around, because you aren't going to score any brownie points with the hot doctor that way! And I, for one, am  _sick and tired_ of dealing with your  **bullshit**!!!" Plagg hissed as he flicked Adrien's forehead with his tail.

Now, Tikki would have scolded Plagg for using that kind of language, but she was far too angry and worried at the moment to care about it.

"I'm NOT EVEN planning on scoring  **ANYTHING with _Marinette_**!!!! I don't EVEN KNOW HER THAT WELL!" Adrien yelled. His emerald eyes were ablazed with anger as he got up from the floor.

"Oh really? As if that stopped you before!!! You couldn't stop staring at her all day long! I'm not blind, kid. I've been around since Earth was just a rumor!!! So, don't even think about selling that crap to me! You wouldn't have had a hell-bent Alya after your sorry tail, if you weren't too busy fucking whatever female crossed your path!!!" Plagg yelled, breaking a few lamps from his rage. He wasn't **_the god of destruction_** for nothing.

" **I DON'T FUCK EVERY SINGLE WOMAN!!!" **Adrien yelled.

" **IF THAT PENCIL SHARPENER HAD A SKIRT, I'D HAVE TO HIDE IT!!!"** Plagg yelled while pointing at the said pencil sharpener next to the house phone on the desk and continued,  **"YOUR DICK HAS APPEARED IN ALL SORTS OF PLACES AND WORKED SO MUCH, THAT ITS GONNA NEED A SPONSOR AND A FULL TIME MANAGER!!!!"**

"I'm NOT a nymphomaniac, Plagg! And I'm not interested in Marinette like that. Yes, I think that she's gorgeous and I wouldn't mind having sex with her sometime. But, that's IT! She's a complete  _ **stranger to me**_!!!" Adrien hissed. He was getting really tired of people implying that!

Just because he loved women and having sex, doesn't mean that he's a total skirt chaser! He had _some_ standards and morals, dammit!!!

"Yeah, because she seems like the type of woman who would jump into bed with anyone! There is no  _way in hell_ that she would be with you when you are acting like  ** _that_**. She works  _with_ kids, not  _adults acting_  like _kids_. I wouldn't be surprised, if she ran for the hills screaming if you came at her like _**that**_. Then, you would get an eyefull of mama Alya coming out of her cave to kill you! You've seen the way Alya cried when she hugged her outside the restaurant like thing! There is history there, kid!  _Big history_. Why else would she guard her virginity from the likes of you! Unless you put your act together kid, there will be no girl in the world who would  _actually_ love you. Let alone have your children!" Plagg finished. 

Adrien looked at him for a few minutes and then looked at Tikki, who remained silent through out the whole ordeal, and turned away from them.

"Think whatever you want. But, I am  _ **not**_ interested in Marinette like that. When  _I'm_ ready for a relationship, I'll find the right girl. I'm not stupid, ok? I just need some time. Now, can you please, just leave me alone. I  _need_ some **_peace  _**and  _ **quiet**_." He said as he sat back down on the floor and started drinking his cold alcoholic beverage once more.

Tikki looked at her charge with a sorrowful look, before she just flew off somewhere.

Plagg hesitated a bit. He looked at the young man he and Tikki had been looking after a little over a decade. Never before had Plagg wanted to knock some sense into his charge's thick skull.

Usually Tikki was the one to deal with all of this. But, Plagg couldn't just leave things hanging like this.

"We all want what's best for you, kitten. We aren't yelling at you because we hate you or have nothing better to do or want to turn you into something  _we_ think you should be. We're doing this because we love you. But, you know what's best for you. Don't say that we didn't warn you! You're right about one thing though. You aren't a kid anymore, you're an  **adult**. So, start acting like it." With that he left the twenty-five-year old on the floor to drink.

Adrien sighed as Plagg flew away. He knew that he owed both Plagg and Tikki an apology for the way he acted. They don't deserve to be treated like this. 

And he also should apologize to his parents. He really acted like some spoiled brat. 

He was well aware that everyone only wanted to help him. But, that's just it! He wanted to do things in his own way and in his own pace.

Adrien wasn't going to lie to himself. Seeing Marinette for the first time today........did something to him. He didn't know how else to explain it.

And no, he didn't believe in love at first sight. That's just a load of crap. Love takes time and trust.

Plus, he never fell in love before and didn't know what to do or how to act. He wasn't even sure how it felt to feel  _love_ for someone. No, to feel  _romantic_ type of love for someone. 

All he felt for her right now was lust. Pure lust. How can he not? She has  _the_ body and _the_ looks.

Any man would feel attracted to her and would want her in that way. It was a given fact.

She was just.....stunning. Beautiful. A little to beautiful to be real! And a VIRGIN to boot.

Closing his eyes, Adrien searched through his memories for the moment he first laid his eyes on her.

He remembered the moment when he turned around. He doubted that he will ever forget those few seconds.....

.....where time stopped. Everything and everyone stilled. The sun and the moon collided, creating a whole new star. The tiny stars burned the sky with their intensity.

For as long as he lived, he will never forget the feeling of his heart stopping for a few miliseconds, before it started racing. He thought for a brief moment that his heart might burst out of his chest from the overwhelming speed it beaten in his chest cavity.

His brain completely shut down on him, leaving him standing there and gaping at her like a fish out of the water.

Breathing was no longer a normal function, it became a chore. He struggled to breathe properly. His brain short circuited and his heart wasn't responding to his comands at all.

Adrien thought that he was going to be sick. He had half a mind to tell Nino to call an ambulance.

He really got worried there for a moment. The feeling was so new and unexpected and was like a sucker punch to the gut. But fortunately, he could finally breathe normally again before he fainted.

He never met a woman who had the ability to render him unconscious. To make his heart clench in his chest so painfully and make all logic fly out the metaphorical window.

She was something special alright. If he ever told his mother about _this_ , she would have kissed the ground Marinette walked upon. His father might even join her too.

Adrien raised the bottle up and took two big gulps of wine.

It wouldn't do him well if his brain frazzled out again. One scare like that was enough for him, thank you. 

He had the image stuck in his head and there was no way that he will be forgetting about it any time soon. Hell, he'll bet that the image will flash through his mind whenever he thought about Marinette.

The way the stray rays of the sun hit her at the right angle, making her flawless ivory skin shine as if she was made from tiny diamonds.

In fact, he could have sworn that he saw tiny rainbow lights glittering on the smooth canvas that was her skin, giving her a warm and welcoming glow.

She looked like such an angel. Pure and innocent. Incapable of harming a fly, let alone a person.

When their eyes met, he felt his heart jump to his throat. She had the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen.

They stood out perfectly from her long silky strands of hair, that looked as if the night sky colored it itself, and her porcelain like skin. They were like little oceans, so deep and filled with raw emotions and so much light.

She must be one of those kinds of people his grandmother used to tell him about. The kind of people you could read easily if you looked into their eyes a bit closely.

Some even showed their essence through their eyes. The trick was to just look past the physical barriers.

After all, as the saying goes: 'The eyes were the windows to the soul'.

But, Marinette's weren't just windows, they were also mirrors. Because, he could see his own reflection in them too.

Without a doubt, her eyes were the crown jewels of her beautiful heart-shaped face. Followed closely by her smile and lips.

Her lips. Her rosy lips were so plump and glossy. He had been tempted to kiss her right there and then. They looked perfect to kiss and bite into.

Her body. There wasn't a thing on her body that he would have changed. From the tips of her little toes to her beautiful head, she was perfect. Period.

Was it even possible for a woman to look so natural and stunning at the same time? He didn't know.

She was an enigma to him. Her eyes say one thing, but she does and says another. And just when he had her pegged down, she just turns the table on him out of the blue!

It was so confusing! She had him running around in circles and they hadn't even said a word to each other yet.

All those years of honing the skill of reading between the lines and pick up on any kind of changes on a person went down the drain!

After all, growing up in the fashion world and being a superhero for about eleven years, taught him how to read people. His father personally made sure to drill that skill into his childrens' heads. So, that they would know whom to trust and from whom to stay clear from.

(He wasn't even going to comment how his character judgement drastically differed from his!)

Marinette showed no signs of hostility, but he couldn't be too sure. He didn't exactly have the time to properly get to know her. Alya personally made sure of that.

Maybe that was part of the reason he felt such a strong attraction to her.

When was the last time a woman became a challenge to him? Or wasn't as interested in him as he was in her? Or was completely unattainable and out of his reach?

Now that he thought about it, never. Never. No woman had ever been out of his reach. Yeah, that must be why he was all but ready to jump her bones.

It felt both frustrating and exciting.

Well, it was obvious why it was frustrating! His tight pants were proof enough of that.

(He groaned at the cruel reminder.)

And exciting, well it was kinda refreshing to **_not_** have a woman throw herself at his feet. He always liked a good chase. Well, as much of a chase it could be with Alya on the lookout.

God only knows what she had told Marinette about him. He could imagine the scene perfectly in his head, Alya going on and on about him and his so-called addiction to sex.

He hated it when she did that! If it wasn't Chloé, it was Lila and if it wasn't Lila, it was Alya. They always made him seem like some big bad wolf who was always out on the prowl. A wolf just waiting to sink his teeth into fresh new meat.

He had morals, goddammit! He most  _definitely_ wouldn't sleep with some grandma if horny enough.

And he did  _NOT_ chase married or engaged women  **and** he was not a girlfriend stealer! 

Ok, maybe he stole girlfriends when he was younger, but he grew up. But, does anyone see that? No, of course not! To everyone, he was a womeneating predator.

Some family and friends he had! He feel so loved.

He rolled his eyes at the sarcastic thought and took another sip of his drink. Feeling the cold alcoholic beverage cool his head and calm him down a bit (and no, he wasn't an alcoholic! He didn't need any more addictions associated with him).

The actual truth was that the  _women_ threw themselves at him and chased after him. The only thing he did was just say 'yes' and that was it. And, he doesn't always say 'yes'.

But, will Marinette see that in the future? Nope, Alya probably made sure to ruin whatever first impression she had of him. If she even had an already formed opinion of him, that is. 

 _Wait a minute!!!_ Why did  _he_ suddenly care what Marinette thought of  _him???_ Since when did he give a damn about what anyone else thought about him??? Marinette was a stranger!!!  _ **A stranger!!!**_ Besides her profesion, he knew next to nothing about her!

This was what he meant! She had him so spellbound by her beauty, that he wasn't sure whether or not to even pursue her!

He was so confused and conflicted. He didn't what was right anymore! And, if he added that to the argument he had with both his parents and kwamis...it was just too much for his poor exhausted brain. He needed a break. 

A break away from thinking too much about  _everything_. 

As if hearing his silent prayer, his phone rang. The loud rock music bleared out of the speakers, bouncing around the walls of the silent apartment.

Adrien jumped slightly, startled at the unexpected sound. He thought about letting it ring, but then again it might be important or maybe his brother or patents were calling him to check if he was still alive.

Since he caused them enough worry for one night, he might as well answer the phone and tell them not to worry.

He knew that they would kill him in the morning, but at least he would ease their worries a bit.

Drinking the entire bottle of wine, he placed it on the counter and walked over to the coffee table.

He picked up the phone and smirked when he realised which phone was ringing and the smirk grew when he saw the caller ID.

He raised his right index finger and swiped across the smooth cool screen, answering the call.

"Marcy, baby! I didn't expect to hear from you again. Yes, I'm home and alone right now....WHAT? Really? You're on your way up? Perfect, can't wait to see you. Ok, I'll be waiting for you, sexy!" With that he ended the call.

This was just what he needed. A distraction. A much needed distraction from all his current problems. Maybe Karma wasn't such a bitch to him after all.

He walked towards his bedroom. He didn't need his night vision to see in the dark as he went over to his nighttable and opened the bottom drawer.

Once the action was completed, Adrien pulled out a couple of little packages and threw them on the bed.

If he was correct, and he was, Marcy was coming over because she wanted one thing and one thing only. Sex. 

Pure, lusty and passionate sex. Nothing more and nothing less.

Which was good, because he really needed to release the tension somehow. Since he knew her all too well, he can tell that it would be a  _very long,_  but very a  _pleasent_ night.

Her call was a blessing in disguise. Just what he needed to grasp the reality of his situation. To remind himself of who he was and what he wasn't ready to give up on.

He needed to forget about his nosy friends, disappointed parents and kwamis, sapphire blues eyes that had him utterly bewitched.

Marcy was the perfect candidate to make him forget about all his thoughts and worries.

She was as insatiable as he was when it came to sex. He wouldn't even have the time, energy nor strength to think properly. Which was why she was always number one on his booty call list.

Still, he had to be careful. She was infamous for chasing after wealthy men and getting pregnant by them in order to swindle money out of them. Later on, she would get an abortion and pretend to be the victim.

He saw it happen to two of his colleagues and he had no intentions of becaming another walking wallet to her.

He was cut off from his thoughts when he heard the doorbell ring, signalizing his impromptu guest's arrival.

Plagg and Tikki glared at the door. They really hated it when Adrien brought random women over. Especially women like  _that._ They wouldn't have minded if he brought over normal women, but women of low moral were the worst.

However, they knew that they couldn't do anything but hope that their charge would wake up soon and start looking for the right girl.

Hell, they even suspected that he had found her, but was to stubborn to admit it to himself.

Adrien walked briskly over towards his front door before the doorbell rang again, throwing it open and grabbing the sexy red haired woman into his strong arms, kissing her with every bit of passion that accumulated during the day.

He pulled her in and closed the front door with a bang. Not feeling in the mood to play around, he picking her up in his arms and speed walked back to his bedroom in a desperate attempt to rid himself of the god-forsaken tension that formed, once again, in his pants.

As soon as the 'lovers' entered the dark vast room, they shared yet another hot and needy kiss, not being able to resist the chemistry they had between them.

Adrien bit into her neck. Sucking and licking on the fair skin, leaving his mark behind.  _One of many to come that night._

The woman moaned as she pushed herself against the handsome blond man, desperately needing to get some sort of friction in order to release the building tension between her folds.

She could already feel herself positively **_dripping_**  into her expensive panties from the attention she was currently receiving from the hot young womanizer.

 _'I'm **not**_   _going to let this thing control me or stop me from being who I am. Marinette is just like every other girl I felt an attraction to.  **It is nothing and it means nothing to me. I'm just lusting for her.** And that's  **it**.'_

That was the last thought Adrien had as he pushed the moaning and wanton woman down onto his bed.

Her ruby red strands of hair spread around her head like a halo. Taking off his jeans and throwing them onto the floor, he moved between her thin legs and rubbed the large bulge that formed in his black boxers against her clothed heated womanhood with a such an intensity that almost made her cum on the spot.

The woman's moans grew louder and louder as he let himself go into the embrace of blissful passion.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The End of Chapter 2

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Hey guys! So sorry for the long delay. But I had tons of work to get done for my uni.

Plus, my friends and sisters dragged me out of the house for Valentine's Day aka my birthday. The next morning, I had  _the worst_ hangover in my entire life! Now that really sucked.

I'm very sorry if there were mistakes, if you spot one, please let me know. If you liked this chapter, you already know what to do (*cough* comment or leave a kudo *cough*). It may be a little while until I'll be able to update, so I hope that you'll be patient with me. And don't worry I will _**never**_ leave any one of my stories unfinished. I couldn't do that to you!

The next story I'll be updating will be 'Le Chat in Love'. If you have any kind of questions (about both my stories), advise or tips feel free to let me know and we'll work something out.

Also, for all of you who are still pure and are waiting for the right person and the right time. I want to let you all know that it's perfectly normal and ok. Love takes time, trust and  ** _patience_**.

So, if you are feeling forced to sleep with someone that you aren't comfortable with or be with someone you don't want to be with, then don't do it. You'll only just regret it later on in life. Please, don't give into **_any kind of_** peer pressure. Being unique and original is  _ **MUCH BETTER**_ than being a copy of someone else. Remember, that we are  ** _all mortal_**. No one is better than you or is some sort of God.

Just be who you are and be happy. I hope that my advise helped you out a bit and if anyone feels the need to ask me for some advise, I'll be happy to help you. There is no need to be afraid or to hesitate.

I hope you had an amazing time on Valentine's Day with your loved ones. 

See you all next time on the same site....

 

Happy belated Valentine's Day!!!!

 

Volim Vas ♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

 

 

 

 

Until next time.......

......................................PinkSapphireAngel


End file.
